Machining operations normally require that the workpiece being machined be precisely positioned and tightly clamped so that the operation can be performed with the requisite precision. Such operations are often performed with the workpiece secured in place on a machine tool table, such as the table of a milling machine. Tables of this type are normally made with a plurality of grooves milled in the upper surface thereof, into which clamping members are inserted and adjusted to an appropriate position. An example of such a clamping member and a conventional machine tool table are found in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,916 for a Precision Workpiece Positioning Means For Machine Tools.
While the invention disclosed in my prior patent provides superior positioning and stability for essentially regularly shaped objects a need exists in the art for a means to secure both regularly and irregularly shaped objects in various 90.degree. orientations for milling purposes, for example, drilling, grinding, etc. . . . Since precision milling is often a delicate and demanding operation, and the workpieces themselves often costly and requiring of precise fit, the securing means must be both positive and adaptable.